


More than enough- an Attack on Titan live action fanfic

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attack on Titan live action movies, End of the World- Skeeter Davis, F/M, Fluff, I did actually enjoy them, I missed Levihan lol, I wished there were more interactions between these two, Implied Sexual Content, My headcanons, Prequel, Prequel to the movies, Spoilers for the movies, Will not be my last live action fic, implied bad past, they weren't perfect ESPECIALLY PART ONE WITH THE FORCED BOOB GRABBING AND VOYEURISM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About to return from practicing fighting, Shikishima is surprised and delighted to find the person he holds dear to him waiting for him.<br/>He reflects on who he is though, and if she'll still love him when she finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic for the Attack on Titan live action movies! I know they aren't really liked, but I thought Toho did well with what they had.  
> There are some content in here that I will explain in my other fanfictions for this. As I said in my additional tags, I found Part Two to be the better half- there wasn't any boob grabbing or voyeurism in that.  
> I think of these movies as an alternate universe, not as directly connected to the series. Hopefully this and my other fanfics will keep a lot of animanga elements, but what the most important thing is I take into regard that Levi and Shikishima are two different and separate characters.
> 
> Attack on Titan belong to Hajime Isayama, and the movies belongs to him also, Shinji Higuchi, and TOHO, and End of the World belongs to Arthur Kent, Sylvia Dee, RCA and Skeeter Davis.  
> Hopefully this can be enjoyed, lmao :)

A sigh accompanied Shikishima as he opened the front door to his truck after a long day practicing fighting Titans, and buying some new apple tree seeds. He couldn't wait to get back to base, he was so bored. However his boredom did not last long, for he spotted a very familiar person in there.

"Shitty Glasses! Why are you in my truck???" Shikishima looked in shock at his best friend, covered in dirt and fiddling with yet another device in his tank.   
Not hearing him, she carried on fiddling with the radio as she leaned over in the truck. She then looked up, her goggles askew and her ponytail even more messy than usual.  
"Hey, Shikishima!" She finally turned her head to look at him, not even bothering to lift up her filthy goggles.   
"We've known eachother for years. You should know I follow you, especially when there's a truck involved." She looked around happily and started to laugh.  
"This is so amazing!"  
Shikishima looked away from her in confusion, remembering how bizarre she was.  
"That doesn't explain what you're doing." he said, leaning back in the front seat once he was inside the truck.  
Hans then looked at him.  
"That's a radio. I made it before. I know how you like music, so I installed it here for you! It's not going to fall, or interfere with any of the mechanics! See?" She pushed against it lightly, Shikishima's eyes following her hand. True to her word, the device did not fall out.  
"So its a bit like a tiny portable jukebox! Awww come on, I know you love those things. You can't be mad at me, right?" she said happily, batting her eyelashes playfully at him as she leaned against his chest.

Finally looking down at her, he sighed and chuckled.

"You just wanted to see me come back safely, didn't you?"  
Hans moved away a little bit, getting flustered.  
"A-And to put that radio in!"  
Giving her an amused look that told her to be truthful, her shoulders slumped.  
"Yes. I just wanted an excuse to see you."   
Starting to smile softly, he gently held her chin and he looked at her.  
"You don't need an excuse to see me. I'm glad you came."  
She started to smile warmly. They inched closer, their eyes locked on each others.  
"You know, calling me Shitty Glasses isn't really correct. I'm not wearing my glasses, they're at base!" she told him playfully. He chuckled, fully smiling.  
"They're probably still filthy as hell."   
She wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the embrace.  
"You're right, my Captain." She cuddled closer into him. As she usually did, she buried her head in his shoulder and squeezed him tighter, giving a quiet and content groan.  
"You're so warm, its amazing."  
Shikishima wished he wasn't 'so warm'. She might find out his secret. And then she'd stop wanting to know him. He brushed off his hesitation...'No. I can worry about that later.' he thought.  
"You're so adorable, Hange-San." he said, starting to smile again, affectionately lacing his fingers into her hair.  
It was contrasting, the blandness of the dark brown and black truck, and the affectionate pair of the Weapons expert and her loyal Captain.  
"Not as adorable as you when we cuddle." she giggled, reaching up and looking at him, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
They looked at each other wistfully. Shikishima placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it, watching her lean into him.  
"I love you." he whispered. He was so happy to be with her. He knew she loved him, and that was enough for him. He just wanted to be loved. He had not seen his brother, Eren, in two decades; nor had he seen his mother. He knew his father was dead, and he was glad he wasn't the one to kill him, much as he hated him for turning him into what he was. His missed his family.   
But Shikishima glanced to the side to see his girlfriend, the girl who he sometimes found himself thinking was his soulmate, and remembered he wasn't alone; at least for now. He had Hans. That was more than enough. He had an intelligent, kind and hilarious girlfriend.

"I love you too." she answered gently and honestly.  
They got closer as they stared at each others mouths, and their lips slowly met.   
After a few seconds of kissing, her arms wound up around his neck, her hugging him as they kissed. His hands were resting on her back, and she was in his lap.  
They continued the gentle, slow kiss for a few more seconds before pulling away slightly.  
"That was my biggest reason for coming here." she softly whispered, grinning.  
He smiled and laughed.  
"Do you mind if I stay in the drivers seat? I want you to see how it works."  
He nodded, and she got off of him.  
He loved that she was so independent but he did miss her when he to go and gather more weapons and practice fighting. He preferred to practice alone, and they never sparred because he didn't want to accidently hurt her. It was sweet, but she loved it when they did things together.

She did depend on him a little. Maybe more than a little. Like Shikishima about Hans herself, he was the only person closest to family she had left. Her parents were killed, and the man who took her in was killed too. She had had a difficult life. So did he. Little did she know what his life entailed. She never asked him, because it seemed to make him uncomfortable. He was uncomfortable when she was telling him about a particularly bad event of her past.

"Ready, Shiki?" she asked happily, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, and she was turning the dial of the device.  
Music began to play. It was one of his favourite songs.  
End of the World by Skeeter Davis.  
He laughed and looked at his partner.  
"Oh, Hans."  
She giggled while smiling, and looked back to the window.  
"Knew you'd like it."  
She began driving.  
As she drove the tank, memories of his family appeared in his mind.


	2. Life Goes On the Way it Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short conclusion to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, this is a lot shorter than I thought. Anyway, I can't believe someone actually gave this kudos. Thank you to whoever they are!  
> (I just realised that most of this is implying sex XD sorry!)  
> The title is a lyric in the song End of the World by Skeeter Davis.

"What's up?"  
Shikishima blinked and sat up. He was sad from thinking about his parents, and how Hans deserved better than a monster.  
How grateful he was to be with her.  
"Just tired." He smiled. She smiled back and sat in his lap.   
He pressed a loving kiss to her neck, and she laughed at his mustache brushing against her skin, his arms curling around her waist.

"We don't have to go in straight away..." she whispered, looking at him playfully.  
"You're right, we don't. Good deduction, my Scientist." he replied, smirking.  
"Oh?" She reached behind her and took our her ponytail, shaking her head to tease him, which caused him to laugh seductively.  
"Yeah..." he whispered, letting her meet him halfway in a passionate kiss.  
"I love you." She said honestly, smiling. She was so happy to be with Shikishima. He was a man with a mysterious past, but he would never hurt her. He was honest. He loved her as much as she loved him. Sometimes, she was afraid that she'd lose him. He always reassured her that he's Humanity's Strongest, but strentgh only gets you so far in life.  
She cuddled him again, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him. The action surprised him but he returned the loving embrace.

"Mmm...You're so warm and comfortable." she mumbled, then looked up at him grinning.  
"And you're so cute and amazing." he said, kissing her nose which made her giggle. She then looked about in a way that faked innocence.  
"Hmm...the back seats of the truck look empty. Very lonely. I'm sure some warm bodies there wouldn't be so bad."  
Shikishima chuckled.  
"So you're thinking that, hmm?" He teased right back, knowing well what he meant.  
"Yeah..." she leaned in and whispered, them smirking. They looked at eachother for a second and then Shikishima laced his fingers into her hair, and pulled her into him.  
"Well, lets get to it then." he said suggestively, making her laugh as he kissed her neck as he smiled. 

Shikishima was a monster. That's all he saw himself as. However Hans didn't, and that was more than enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE tell me if theres any speling mistakes. Or if I used the word 'tank'. I initially had this set in a tank, like when Shikishima told Hans in End of the World that she can ride about in it, but I don't know anything about the interior of one XD I just want this to be perfect. I like these movies and writing fanfics for them makes me happy and I feel like I have more freedom to use headcanons.  
> Haha


End file.
